dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tupper
|manga debut = "The Man Named Jiren" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance In his anime only form, Tupper is a muscular humanoid with teal skin, dark blue hair, and a mustache and beard. He wears the standard uniform of the Pride Troopers. In the manga, Tupper possess a rocky appearance with ears similar to a member of Frieza Race and a yellow mouth. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Tupper has the same sense of justice as his comrades. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Tupper was one of the many Pride Troopers chosen to represent Universe 11 in the Tournament of Power. When the Tournament started, Tupper was seen clashing with Obni. He showed up alongside Casserale, Zoire, Kettle, and Cocotte as they introduced themselves and posed with their intentions to avenge Vewon as they took on Goku, Caulifla, and Kale. Tupper held Goku in a grip lock and took on his Petrified form to make things difficult for him and left him vulnerable to Zoire's Justice Spin. When Tupper kept getting heavier, and just when Goku seemed finished, he was blasted in the back by Android 18, forcing him to let go. After Zoire attacked the two Z-Fighters with his Justice Spin, Tupper went into his spinning attack and went into the tornado attack to make the Double Pride Spin and directly attacked 18, but she reversed his attack by holding him up her head and sent him spinning towards the end of the arena. He would have been saved when he stopped, but his weight caused the arena to crack, and he fell out of bounds in seconds. After the rest of Team Universe 11 is eliminated, Tupper is erased along with Universe 11 by the Omni-Kings. He is later revived with the rest of Universe 11 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, Tupper has the ability to control his weight and petrify himself. When the Tournament of Power began, Tupper was able to match Obni in combat. He was able to hold base Goku in a grip lock, with base Goku being unable to get out. However, in the manga, Super Saiyan Goku was effortlessly able to break free. In the anime, Android 18 was able to damage him with ki blasts and easily lifted and threw him with just one arm. Together with Zoiray, the Double Pride Spin is strong enough to damage Kachi Katchin. However, in the end his abilities turned out to be his downfall as his weight caused the arena under him to crack, and he fell out of bounds. In the manga, Casserale, Vewon, Tupper, Kunshi, Zoire, Cocotte and Kettle together are able to hold an advantage over Kale (who had begun slowing down and losing power), it is noted by Beerus that while the seven may be weak individually their supreme teamwork allowed them to fight back and Vegeta notes they are able to predict Kale's obvious attacks and evade. Once Kale and Caulifla fuse into Kefla they are all overwhelmed even with help from Dyspo. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - Tupper's Justice pose. *'Bear Hug' - A grappling clinch hold and stand-up grappling position where the user's arms are wrapped around the opponent, with the opponent's arms sometimes pinned to the their body. *'Weight Control' - Tupper can alter his weight at will. Used in the anime only. *'Self Petrification' - Tupper covers himself with a rocky substance. In the manga, Tupper is permanently in this state. *'Spinning' - Tupper uses his body as a spin wheel to attack his opponents. Used in the anime only. *'Double Pride Spin' - One of significant combination moves with Zoiray, it is a combined attack of vertical and horizontal rotations. It is powerful enough to create a crater on the field of Kachi Katchin. Used in the anime only. *'Self Ignition' - Tupper is able to ignite himself while in his petrified form and spinning. It is unclear whether or not the flame was caused by friction heat. Used in the anime only. Transformations Petrified form In the anime by utilizing his self-petrification ability, Tupper can take on a rocky form which is able to greatly increase his weight. In the manga, he exclusively appears in this state. Voice Actors *Japanese: Volcano Ota *Funimation dub: J. Michael Tatum *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Vanderlan Mendes **Portugal dub: Rui de Sá *Latin American Spanish dub: Raúl Torres *Italian dub: Paolo Sesana *Polish dub: Aleksander Kaźmierczak Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Tupper vs. Obni *Tupper (Base/Petrified form) and Zoire vs. Goku *Tupper (Base/Petrified form) and Zoire vs. Goku and Android 18 ;Manga *Tupper, Top, Jiren, Dispo, Kunshi, Zoire, Vewon, Cocotte, and Casserale vs. Choki and his spawn *Tupper, Vewon, Casserale, Zoire, Kettle and Kunshi vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Tupper, Zoiray, and Kunshi vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), and Master Roshi *Tupper, Kunshi, Casserale, Zoire, Cocotte, Kettle, and Vewon vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Tupper, Kunshi, Dispo, Casserale, Zoire, Cocotte, Kettol, and Vewon vs. Kefla (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Tupper's name is derived from , a type of plastic that is used for containers and drinking cups. *His ability and behavior to control body weight, petrification, and to Bear Hug the target from behind and weight heavily on, are akin to that of Konaki-jiji（子泣き爺）, a famous yōkai in Japan. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who have been Erased